Chapitre 1 SkinsAmoris
by Rinevaille
Summary: Tout le monde vit avec ses problèmes. Il y a des gens qui osent dire qu'il y a pire dans la vie. Mais est-ce que, nous, simple humain, pouvons juger les problèmes des autres ? Les problèmes d'addictions, psychologiques, familiales et j'en passe. Tout le monde a ses valises et il est difficile de les transporter tous les jours, du matin jusqu'au soir.


Je me couchais le cœur lourd, demain ça allait être la rentrée, je ne connaissais évidement personne, en même temps, je suis partie de si loin, il était normal que je stresse. Est-ce que j'allais m'intégrer ? Est-ce que les gens étaient sympas ? Toutes ces questions sans réponses, que j'aurais seulement demain matin.

Je m'endormis difficilement, insomniaque depuis deux ans maintenant, il me suffit d'un petit stresse pour garder mes yeux ouverts toute une nuit.

Le lendemain matin, mon réveil sonna à six heures trente, me réveillant en sursaut, je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête dans le brouillard, attendant que je reprenne mes esprits.

Je rentrais dans le salon, les bouteilles étaient toujours là, rien n'avait changé. Je me préparais un café dans la cuisine et partis me préparer. Mes pieds étaient lourds, ils ne voulaient pas avancer, ils voulaient juste se reposer sous des tonnes de couvertures. J'ouvris légèrement la fenêtre et la referma d'un coup.

-Oh mes dieux, soufflais-je.

Le tout petit courant d'air froid, se faufila sous mon pyjama et un immense frisson me parcouru. J'enfilais une paire de collants, mon jean noir ainsi qu'un débardeur avec un pull vert émeraude et préparai mes gants, mon écharpe, mon bonnet ainsi que ma veste.

Je pris mon café en regardant les nouvelles du matin à la télévision, je ne sais pas pourquoi je regardais ça, c'était toujours pleins de mauvaises nouvelles. J'éteignis la télé en soupirant et finis tranquillement mon café. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon téléphone, sept heures trente-cinq.

-Déjà ?!, hurlais-je,

J'enfilais mes converses ainsi que mes anti-froids et partis en courant en veillant bien à fermer la porte. Je sortis mon itinéraire de ma poche, je devais prendre le 16S et normalement en dix minutes je devrais arriver au lycée.

-Merde, chuchotais-je.

Je retournais à ma porte en courant et je bousculai quelqu'un par mégarde, je me retournais pour m'excuser et eus la surprise de voir un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc ainsi qu'aux yeux vairons.

-D-Désolée, articulai-je,

Il me sourit et reprit sa route, quant à moi je re rentrais, troublée, attrapai mon appareil, et repartis en courant vers mon arrêt. De loin j'aperçus le même garçon de tout à l'heure, et attendis le bus à l'opposé de lui. J'enfilais mon casque et mis la playlist « Skrillex », l'éléctro était parfait pour ce genre de casque, je suis contente d'avoir passé un mois de baby-sitting dedans. Je tapais du pied inconsciemment, ce qui devait me donner l'air d'une rockeuse, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, ou bien d'une folle, je souris à cette pensée.

Le bus arriva et tout le monde se précipita dedans, je me fis bousculer par tout le monde, encore. Je montais donc en dernière et toutes les places étaient prises. Je m'appuyais contre la vitre et attendais que le temps passe jusqu'au lycée. Ma jambe droite tressaillait, se pressant presque de sortir du bus, c'est vrai que j'étais assez curieuse de voir à quoi allait ressembler mon nouvel établissement, les gens de mon ancien bahut étaient tellement sympas que j'avais peur de regretter mon départ.

Mon bus s'arrêta enfin à son arrêt, et à mon tour je bousculai tout le monde pour sortir. Vengeance. A la sortie, je m'embronchai les pieds et manquai de me ramasser par terre, mais quelqu'un me rattrapa par le col de ma veste comme un vulgaire jouet. Je me retournais afin de voir la personne qui m'avait évité de m'ouvrir le crâne, et enlevai mon casque.

-Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois, grogna-t-il.

Je le regardais plus attentivement, il avait le regard féroce, une crinière rouge, un vrai lion, prêt à me déchiqueter à tout moment. Il me déstabilisait un petit peu trop. Il était vraiment grand par rapport à moi. Le garçon aux yeux vairons le rejoignit, ils se saluèrent, alors que moi, je restais la sans savoir vraiment quoi faire.

-Merci …, fis-je quand même,

-C'est ça, me méprisa-t-il,

Le garçon du bus me salua et suivit le lion enragé. Je pensais qu'ici tout allait changer, je m'étais bien trompée, idiote. Je secouais la tête et poursuivis mon chemin, en soupirant. Je ne savais pas du tout où il fallait que j'aille, tout le monde discutait avec sa bande d'amis, la plupart des gens me regardaient bizarrement, comme si j'étais un événement de foire. Mais je m'attendais à ça, c'est vrai, une nouvelle, on peut dire ce que l'on veut, c'est intéressant.

Je rentrai dans les locaux, et cherchai quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être m'aider. J'essayai de demander à des gens mais la plupart m'ignoraient. Ils sont sympa ici.

Je restais donc plantée au milieu du couloir, en cherchant quelqu'un aimable, ce qui, apparemment n'existait pas ici.

-Hey, la nouvelle !entendis-je derrière moi,

Je me retournais et vis une fille, de taille moyenne aux cheveux noirs et courts, des yeux gris perçants, qui me dévisageaient.

-Si tu cherches le délégué, c'est forcément dans la salle des délégués …, soupira-t-elle,

-Merci de ce renseignement … Sauf que je ne sais pas où elle est cette salle, lui répondis-je, les sourcils froncés,

Elle rigola légèrement et pointa du doigt une porte avec écrit en gros « Salle des délégués ». La honte …

-Merci de m'avoir aidé, la remerciais-je avec un sourire, malgré son amertume,

-J'en avais marre de voir une paumée, lâcha-t-elle en s'adossant au mur.

Je restais scotchée, ils sont tous aussi aimable ici ? Je me retournais vers elle, et regardai plus attentivement son T shirt, c'était un mélange du Joker et de Sirius dans Harry Potter, avec écrit « Why so sirius ? », étrange, original, j'aime beaucoup.

-Au fait, super T shirt ! Lui souriais-je.

Elle me regarda d'abord légèrement choquée, puis sourit.

-Merci, me dit-elle moins moqueuse.

Je partis vers la salle des délégués toujours un peu choquée.

Devant la porte, j'allais toquer mais on ouvrit la porte laissant voir un jeune homme blond aux yeux noisette souriant. Enfin quelqu'un qui sourit.

-Tu es Silver Monstrieli c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est ça, souriais-je.

Il me sourit à son tour et farfouilla dans une caisse en métal, surement mon dossier.

-Alors, tu es avec la classe 2°3, il y a une bonne ambiance, tu verras, me dit-il en me donnant des papiers, alors ça c'est ton emploie du temps, ensuite le plan du lycée et j'aurais besoin d'une photo d'identité aussi !

-Merci ! Attends, j'ai une photo je crois dans mon sac, dis-je en fouillant à mon tour dans mon eastpak.

J'ouvrais mon portefeuille, et trouvai la photo mais par mégarde je fis tomber une photo de mon et mon ex petit ami. Nathaniel me regarda bizarrement, et je virais au rouge tomate. Je lui tendis la photo ramassai la photo et partis le plus vite possible. Je la jetais à la poubelle. Cela faisait 6 mois que l'on avait rompu je ne sais même pourquoi c'était dans mon sac …

Je m'assis contre un mur, par terre en soupirant et regardai mon emploi du temps. En première heure, j'avais français en salle A. La cloche sonna, et je sortis mon plan, la salle était au deuxième étage juste à droite, je me dirigeais donc vers la salle. J'entendis quelqu'un siffler je me retournais et voyait le garçon de tout à l'heure, sa crinière rouge était emmêlé et ses yeux gris me dévisageaient comme un chien voyant sa nourriture préféré.

-Joli cul, ronronna-t-il.


End file.
